


Quarantine Daze

by SunSpawn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Loves to Draw, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives, Arthur Morgan/Gender Neutral Reader - Freeform, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Coffee, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Other, Picnics, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpawn/pseuds/SunSpawn
Summary: Small little one shot of you and Arthur chilling out during the craziness of the times.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Quarantine Daze

You felt Arthur's weight leave the bed.

The sun had yet to rise but it was uncommon for Arthur to be this early. Previously he worked as a ranch hand down in New Mexico and his body clock never rewired to rise with the sun. 

You turned your head slightly and could make out the faint outline of Arthur's bare back as he slipped on his jeans. He must've detected your slight movements as he turned around and mumbled softly.

Arthur leaned over you and pressed a kiss to your cheek. His lips traced your jawline as his warm hands slid underneath the sleeves of your shirt to softly caress your shoulders. Grogginess still hung in his voice as he spoke. "Just go on back to sleep darlin', I'll be here when you wake."

Sighing contentedly you sink deeper into Arthur's touch before drifting off for a second time. 

The next time you woke, light filtered through the windowpane. The bedroom blinds had been carefully positioned to allow light but not so much it would disturb your rest. 

Scuffling could be heard from down the hall and Arthur's head peeped out from behind the door. He smiled. "Mornin' Darlin'." 

He stepped out from behind the door wearing only the jeans he put on earlier. He had a mug of coffee in one hand before setting it on the nightstand. Crawling into bed beside you, Arthur straddled his arms around your waist before pressing his bare chest into your back. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck before mumbling. 

"Sleep well?"

You nodded in response. "Be a bit better if I had some of that coffee though." You eyed the nightstand as the steam from the coffee spiraled into the sunlight. 

Arthur sat up and grabbed the drink before raising it high as he could above you. "Come get it, sweetheart." 

You rolled your eyes at his foolishness. "Arthurrr, give it here." You reached for the mug futilely

"What's wrong love? Tired? Did I wear ya out too much last night" He winked facetiously. 

You gave Arthur a small jab in his ribs, careful not to spill the coffee over yourselves. Arthur snickered and handed you the cup before placing a soft kiss on your forehead. You took a long sip before handing it back to him. 

"S'good?" He asked. 

You nodded sleepily in agreement before bending your head to lean against his chest.

"Figured you'd want a sip so I made it just how ya like it." Your heart soared at the thought.

"You make anything else besides coffee?" Arthur looked down as you spoke and nodded. 

"Yeah, I got some eggs and toast made if ya want some of that." 

"That sounds lovely."

\- - - - - - - - 

The two of you never did much these days but at least you had each other. Arthur had rolled out a picnic blanket in the backyard, somewhere dry and shaded by the oak trees that dotted the property. There was a slight breeze, but not enough to flip Arthur's journal pages. 

He laid on the blanket beside you, pencil scribbling away. He'd taken to drawing recently and became quite good at it with all the free time he had. Arthur's eyes glanced up and down off his paper; you followed his gaze before looking down at his drawing. 

There was just linework for the time being but you could easily tell he was sketching the small clump of stones dotted with white and yellow flowers. It was nestled in the corner of the backyard and served as a makeshift headstone for Arthur's old dog, Copper. You watched his deft hands mark the paper as the headstone began to take proper shape. 

Over his shoulder, you let out a contented sigh and asked, "Copper's headstone?

"Mhm," Arthur mumbled as he nodded in affirmation. "Y'know Copper used to-"

"Take baths with you?" You cut him off as playfully as possible. 

Arthur looked up from his drawing. "You know me too well darling." He turned to you before softly grabbing your chin and pulling you close. 

You opened slightly before he took you by the lips. The scruff of Arthur's beard tickled your skin as your bottom lip sank below his. Arthur moaned slightly as he slowly pushed himself on top of you, sketchbook and pencil left wayside in the grass. The man slowly moved his tongue into your mouth, sliding along the rim of your teeth as you fell back onto the blanket. There was a tight bulging of denim at his crotch and he laughs slightly before pressing his lips back against yours. 

You pulled your tongue out of his mouth and snickered as you eyed his pants. "Need some help there, love?"

Arthur turned bright red. He looked around the yard as if the two of you didn't live in a secluded house a mile off the main road. "Sure thing darling."


End file.
